


Bells Rang

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, non-explicit sex with a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco is hurt as they flee from Hogwarts, Severus is left to care for his unconscious lover. Will Draco wake up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells Rang

**Author's Note:**

> **Story notes:** This is kinda fluffy. Be warned. And since I’m working under the assumption that when they are completely isolated from others they are able to truly be themselves you might see some OOCness from Severus and Draco. Sorry!  
>  **Warnings:** M/M relationship  
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters are the property of JK Rowling, et al. This was created for fun, not for profit.

Severus sat in a hard wooden chair next to a medium sized bed. He rearranged himself in his seat slightly as he tightened his grip on a pale hand. Severus frowned at the blonde head resting on a pillow. “It’s been nearly a week since we left Hogwarts,” he mumbled, “Draco, when will you wake up?”

The Slytherin teen shifted a little. He’d been hit with a stray curse as they fled the school and crumpled to the ground instantly. Severus had scooped the younger man up and continued on to the safe house that had been set up for the two of them. The black haired man couldn’t detect what was keeping Draco from regaining consciousness and now all he could do was hope that the blonde would wake up soon.

Severus sighed. This was not how he’d expected to spend the few weeks they were supposed to remain in hiding after the death of Dumbledore. He’d expected a lot more ‘action’ between them, not that one of them would be incapacitated. Severus reached a hand over and brushed a strand of blond hair out of Draco’s face. “Wake up, please.”

~~~~  
Draco was six and it was Christmas. He sat on the floor in front of a roaring fire looking at all the new toys around him with very little enthusiasm. They never thrilled the young blonde as much as his parents hoped they would. He gingerly picked up a toy car and gazed at it for a moment before setting it back down, forcing a smile as it zoomed across the room of its own accord.

From somewhere across the house a ringing sound echoed. Draco’s head snapped up and turned towards the door. He waited as patiently as a six year old could, fidgeting only a little, until a figure appeared in the doorway. Draco jumped up and rushed to the tall man, “Uncle Sev!”

Severus smiled and lifted the small child up into a big hug. “Draco, happy Christmas!” Draco buried his face into the man’s neck and grinned. ‘Uncle Sev’ was his favorite person in the whole world and every time he visited Draco spent every possible moment in the older man’s arms. Severus made his way to his favorite comfortable chair and settled the young blond onto his lap. 

“What’d ya bring me?” Draco asked, cuddling into Severus’s side.

“Draco! Manners,” Narcissa scolded from her seat across the room.

Draco flushed slightly. “Sorry,” he mumbled. He looked up at Severus, “Did you bring me a present?”

Severus continued to smile. “Yes I did.”

“May I have it?”

“Please?” Narcissa reminded.

“May I have it, please?” Draco asked, clearly exasperated by his mother. 

Severus chuckled slightly and pulled a small, wrapped package out of a pocket in his cloak. Draco’s smile faltered a bit when he saw how small it was, but the dip in excitement lasted only a few seconds. Draco watched as Severus placed the gift on the table next to their chair and waved his wand gently. The package began to grow in size and soon it was nearly three times its original size.

Severus grinned as Draco greedily snatched the gift off the table and hastily ripped the paper off it to reveal the marvel inside. It was a miniature Quidditch pitch, complete with miniature players and balls. The toy players were in the middle of a game, the players in green winning over the players in red. 

Draco watched as a tiny golden speck appeared near the center of the field, lower over the fake grass. Two figures, one in red and one in green, dived toward the snitch. Draco cheered when the green player reached it first, winning the game.

“Thank you Uncle Sev!” Draco beamed, wrapping his arms around the older man in a tight hug. Somewhere in the distance bells rang.

~~~~

Severus lay in the bed next to the small blond, holding the other man close to his chest. He whispered nonsense in Draco’s ear, hoping that being near to him and simply speaking to him would help wake the younger Slytherin up. So far it didn’t seem to be doing any good. Severus sighed, “When will you wake up?” Draco shifted closer to him, a sure sign that he was at least slightly aware of the dark haired man’s presence. This gave Severus some hope, though not much. 

They lay this way in silence for some time. Severus wasn’t sure what he would do when it was time to go back out into the world if Draco didn’t recover. Ever since they’d become lovers his entire world had revolved around the blond. Severus wasn’t sure that he would be able to continue on with the plan without the younger man.

Suddenly there was a rapid knocking on the door. Severus started and then jumped out of bed, grabbing his wand as he stood. He quickly adjusted his shirt and approached the door. “Who’s there?”

“Narcissa.”

“What was the first thing I said to you upon hearing of your engagement to Lucius?” Severus asked, slightly suspicious.

“’You could do so much better.’ Now let me in to see my son!”

Severus smiled slightly and opened the door to let the woman enter. 

~~~~

Draco was nine and it was Christmas. He had just finished opening his gifts from his parents when a figure appeared in the doorway to the parlor. Draco noticed the new arrival immediately and grinned. He quickly stood up and dashed over to greet the man. “Uncle Sev! You came!”

Severus chuckled. “Of course I did. I do every year, Draco.”

Draco blushed and hugged Severus tighter. “I know, but I was worried you might not this year.”

“Well why wouldn’t I?” The older man asked, bemused.

“I don’t know.” Draco frowned into Severus’s chest.

Severus smiled gently and pushed the young blond away slightly so that their eyes could meet. “I will never miss a holiday with you, Draco.”

Draco grinned and wrapped his arms tighter around the dark haired man for another hug. Somewhere in the distance bells rang.

~~~~

“He’s just the same as the last time you stopped in,” Severus said.

Narcissa waved her hand at him as she rushed past him and to the bed in the next room. She sat in the chair next to the bed and leaned in to kiss her son’s cheek. “He’s gotten paler,” she frowned at Severus.

“You would too if you were comatose for nearly two weeks,” Severus snapped.

“Don’t talk to me like that. This is my son we’re talking about. Are you even trying to help him?”

Severus sighed and closed his eyes, “Of course I am. I’m doing everything I can think of.”

“Well think harder!” Narcissa gazed at the blond’s unconscious form for a moment before sighing. “I’m sorry to be so harsh. I’m just worried about him.”

“I am too.”

“I know.” Narcissa frowned again as she looked around the room. “It’s so dull in here.” She waved her wand slightly and a stream of flowers began flowing out of its tip. She guided it to drape around the room pleasantly until there was a flower garland strung around the entire space. She surveyed her work and nodded slightly, “That’s a little better.”

Severus eyed the flowers with disinterest. If they made her feel better than he would not complain. “Aright Narcissa, you know you can’t stay long.”

“Yes, I know, I know.” She leaned down and kissed her son’s forehead. “Wake up soon, please.” Narcissa stood up and hugged Severus. “Keep trying,” she released the taller man, “I’ll be back in three days.”

Severus nodded and Narcissa left.

~~~~

Draco was twelve and it was Christmas. He sat on a small couch in the same lounge as before, next to a taller figure. Draco smiled up at the man next to him, “Uncle Sev?”

Severus smiled back down at the younger Slytherin, “Yes, Draco?”

“You’re my favorite uncle.”

“I’m not really your uncle,” Severus chuckled.

Draco shrugged, “I know. But you’re still my favorite.”

“Well thank you.” He paused, considering what he wanted to say next. “You’re my favorite too, you know.”

“You’re favorite what?” Draco asked, curious.

Severus furrowed his eyebrow, looking for the right words. “My favorite pupil. My favorite Slytherin.”

“That’s all I am to you, isn’t it?” Draco frowned and turned his face away from the man.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m just another one of your students. I’m nothing special, even to you.”

Severus could practically hear the unshed tears in the boy’s voice. He placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “That’s not true and you know it.”

Draco looked back up into his eyes. “Isn’t it?”

Severus shook his head slowly, “You’re not just a student. You’re practically family.” He smiled. “You mean the world to me.”

Draco smiled again and wrapped his arms around the dark haired man. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Severus held the blond tight. “You’re welcome,” he whispered back. Somewhere in the distance bells rang.

~~~~

Severus sat down at the small table in the kitchen/dinning/living room of the tiny house that was their hideout. He positioned the chair so that he could clearly see the unconscious form of his younger lover in the next room. He sipped at the cup of tea he’d just made and watched the blond shift slightly. He wondered what Draco was feeling and if he was dreaming. He hoped that if he was dreaming that it was only pleasant dreams.

Severus thought back to when he first realized that Draco meant more to him than anyone else. It was a little more than four years ago, at Christmas. He can still remember the conversation that got him thinking more and more about the blond. Draco had accused him of only caring about him like he did every student. Severus denied it and soon realized that Draco was the only person he truly cared about. But the boy was only twelve at the time and far too young to think of in such a manner.

As the years passed things between the two got more and more… charged. Emotionally, physically, and sexually. Before Severus knew what had happened they were lovers, and he couldn’t remember a time when he was happier than those first few months. Then things got complicated when summer came along and they left the bubble that was Hogwarts. No one knew of their relationship and Severus wanted it to stay that way. That combined with the upcoming war and new tasks assigned to both him and Draco the time they got to spend together dwindled. 

When September arrived and they headed back to Hogwarts, Draco was so focused on his job that they struggled to find time together. Whenever Severus offered help Draco refused and the tension mounted. The last time they’d been alone they had fought. And now, three weeks later Severus just wanted things to go back to the way they were a year before. If Draco would just wake up, Severus could apologize and they could enjoy the last few weeks in hiding before they were due to return to Malfoy Manor, and then Hogwarts for one more year.

He looked back at Draco and frowned slightly. Why wouldn’t he wake up? Did Severus miss something critical? Would he ever get the chance to make things right with the younger man? Would he ever be able to tell Draco how he felt about him?

~~~~

Draco was fifteen and it was the day after Christmas. He woke up slowly, oddly warm and fuzzy. There was a solidness next to him and he smiled as he nuzzled closer to it. Slowly his sleep addled brain cleared and his smiled widened. He looked up and his gray eyes met black. “G’morning.”

“Morning, love,” Severus mumbled before leaning in for a kiss.

“Please tell me there will be a repeat of last night?” Draco asked, suddenly insecure.

Severus chuckled and grinned. “As many as you want.”

Draco’s eyes lit up, “Don’t promise me something you can’t keep up with.”

“Oh, you don’t think I can keep up with you?” Severus raised an eyebrow.

“Well I am nearly twenty years younger than you…”

Severus smirked and rolled on top of Draco. “Don’t let my age fool you, boy; I’m just as youthful as you.” He leaned down and claimed the blond’s lips in a passionate kiss. Somewhere in the distance bells rang.

~~~~

Severus woke up slowly, oddly warm and fuzzy. There was a solidness next to him and he smiled as he nuzzled closer to it. Slowly his sleep addled brain cleared and his smiled widened. He looked up and his black eyes met gray. “Draco! You’re conscious!”

Draco smiled at his lover. “Yes, I am.” He leaned into Severus for a kiss. “How long was I out?”

“Nearly a month.” Severus said, placing kisses along the blond’s jaw line. 

“Hmm… no wonder I’m so hungry.” Severus nodded and moved away slightly. Draco held tighter to him. “No, don’t go.”

“I was going to get you something to eat,” Severus explained as he lay back down with the younger Slytherin.

“That can wait,” Draco grinned. “It’s been a while month since I got to kiss you.”

Severus smirked and rolled on top of Draco. “It certainly has been.” He leaned down and claimed the blond’s lips in a passionate kiss. Somewhere in the distance bells rang.


End file.
